A Perfect World
by Qualyn
Summary: The moon shone brightly on the velvet black sky...and it's light illuminated the now apparent perfect world." There's nothing more that they could do but cling to each other and survive. KanamexZero AU DISCONTINUED ?
1. How the Lord met the Minion

_Hello !_

_This is my first atempt to write something that could actually be called a story, so please don't be harsh (much). But please, tell me what you think so I can get better ! ^^_

_I believe this isn't very original (if any of it is) but oh well, I have to start from somewhere. _

_I'm pretty sure I will use references from other fanfictions, so if you recognise any don't think I'm "stealing". _

_These first chapters might be a little boring.. but I'll try to change that. Also, the characters will be OC, but have in mind, this is AU. And I confess, as I wrote this I had in mind the Kaname and Zero from some fanfictions rather than from the actual manga -_-' _

_Oh, if anyone would want to beta this for me, I would be forever in debt with you ( someone .. please *_*)_

Disclaimer:_ Me doesn't own, Matsuri Hino does!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 **

_"How the Lord met the Minion" ~~_

_"The moon shone brightly on the velvet black sky, sprinkled by the tiny sparkling stars. And it's light illuminated what was apparently , the perfect world. _

_Humans and Vampires, after centuries of fights, are finally living in harmony, the technology has advanced but also have the environmental cares. The skies are clear, the animals live free and people, vampire and human, live happy and in society. Apparently. For there are things that still happen that shouldn't. That old textbook was right... There's nothing but people's greed to destroy the world."_

Kaname laid down his pen and stretched on the chair he was sitting on.

"_How come did things become like this?" _he thought, sighing. He looked over his shoulder so he could see the figure laying on the bed, sleeping. That figure belonged to his little sister, Yuki , to whom he was betrothed against his will, and hers.

They were Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuki, heirs to the Vampire Throne.

Once they had been a happy family, Kaname, Yuki and their now deceased parents.

_"No. Not deceased. Murdered."_ Kaname corrected himself bitterly.

He could remember that day as clearly has if it were yesterday, although it had been quite some years ago. How his former self, a younger and naive Kaname found himself staring at the lifeless eyes of both his parents.

It was too much for a young child to handle. He couldn't tell what was worse . His parents laying dead on the floor with their blood pooling around them or his uncle standing behind the bodies, with his mouth pulled into a smirk, a bloody one in fact, for it was painfully obvious that he had had a snack on his beloved parents bodies.

His own uncle ! His father's beloved brother ! How could he ?! How could he have betrayed them ? How ... How could he have "devoured" them ...?

Disbelief and mostly anger swam through his veins, but the almost imperceptible sound of footsteps made his veins who were on fire, to freeze.

_"Yuki !"_

Oh dear, not Yuki. Not now ! How would she react ?

He turned his desperate eyes to his uncle, begging him to help. To do something ! But he did no such thing. If anything, he seemed amused.

The next moments were nothing but a blur to Kaname. Yuki coming in. Her desperate scream. Her running to their parents dead bodies. Her face drenched in tears, begging for an explanation. And all he could do was stand there. He was paralyzed. And then, as suddenly has Kaname as changed, Yuki stopped crying. Instead, she turned to their uncle. And what happened next he just couldn't remember, and maybe, that was better.

Now, they were a sort of prisioners of their own titles.

Kuran Rido had proved how much he was worth when he killed his bother and sister-in-law, not more than what a pig could spit, Kaname thought.

As Kaname was still a minor, he could not reign, so, Rido took the throne for himself and is now the regent. And, being the one in charge, preceded to start do destroy the somewhat still fragil peace between vampires and humans. Vampires had more power than humans, more rights, more money, more everything. Humans living in the street or orphans were taken as slaves for sale, and would become slaves for vampires, if not sex slaves.

This more than anything disgusted Kaname. Treating people as objects, he couldn't understand how they could do it.. He just couldn't.

And he didn't just changed the coexistence laws, he changed the vampire ones as well.

No noble could marry a pureblood or a comonner. And to marry a human, was taboo.

This happened to every social class. They were only allowed to marry someone from their one class, and sex. This has brought a lot of commotions between vampires.

The vampire race is known for their way of thinking, their lack of taboos. People could get married to whoever they want, either they were human, commoners, nobles and even from the same sex. As long as they were happy, there was no problem.

But Rido changed that, and Kaname and Yuki found themselves entangled in this. They were the only purebloods within their age, anf the fact that they were siblings was no problem for their uncle.

The vmapire mentality accepts the union between persons who share the same blood, brothers or cousins.. What mattered were the feelings involved. Well, Kaname and Zero did love each other, but not like that. They loved each other as siblings and couldn't even imagine the fact of being married and producing children of their own, for that was the only thing they expected from a marriage between purebloods.

"Is there something wrong, nii-sama ?" a voice broke the silence and took Kaname from his own little world.

"Oh Yuki, you're. Did you sleep well ?" he inquired, smiling softly at his sister.

"Yes! I had the most stupid dream ever ! I was ..."

Kaname only shook his head and smiled at his sister exagerated movements and constant rambling about her dream. She was indeed his life. He had to protect her from the world they were living now, he wouldn't be able to live through another loss.

He got up and went to her, stopping her rant with a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, imouto."

Yuki blinked with her big and shiny doe eyes, tilted her head and smiled that sweet smile of hers.

"I love you too, nii-sama."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His birthday was approaching, and he honestly wasn't looking forward to it.

He felt he had no right to celebrate.. Did he ?

To make matters worse, this was his first birthday ever since his dear uncle allowed the human slave trafficking, and he was constantly talking to Kaname how would it be wonderful to have someone always waiting and doing everything for you.

He did not need one slave. He already had everyone kissing his feet, not that he liked that.

But having a person as a possession.. He was disgusted.

But he wasn't going to ilude himself. He knew why his uncle kept bringing the topic up, he probably had been already checking for a potential slave for him.

Kaname sighed. _"Why did this happened ?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~//\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//\\~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The vampire prince was sitting alone in a bench by the pond, watching through vacant eyes the koi's elegant bodies twirling around each other in an hipnotic dance.

Today was the day. His birthday, and he was dreading the moment his uncle would announce he had brought him his gift.

A voice sounded far away, but he paid it no mind. The voice insisted, getting louder and louder by the second.

"..me! ..name! .. KANAME !"

"What!? Holy.. You scared me Taku."

He addresses his childhood friend by his oh-so-deplorable childhood nickname, with a smirk on his handsome face.

"You called me that on purpose, did you not ? " Takuma asked, pretending annoyance, but with that constant goofy smile on his face.

"What if I did?" Kaname replied, starting their friendly banter that lasted for a couple of minutes.

They talked and laughed for a while, but suddenly, Takuma stood up and gazed at Kaname with now serious eyes.

"Come, Rido-sama's gift must be arriving now."

"My gift ? Oh no.. Please don't tell me he .."

" I don't know."- Takuma cut him off.- " Please, just go, you know it's never good to keep him waiting."

"Yes, you are right. Thank you Taku, I'll go and visit you sometime this week." Kaname said as he passed Takuma and playfully pinched his nose.

"You better ! " Yelled Takuma when Kaname was already walking away, rubbing his nose.

_"Oh, that Kaname.. If only he knew what he has in store for him.."_

His heart was hammering on his chest as he walked to where he could feel his uncle was, and he could also tell he wasn't alone.

_"Oh god, please don't tell me he bought someone! " _he thought desperatly and walked faster, almost jogging.

As he was almost about to turn in the corner, his uncle suddenly showed up.

"Ah, Kaname-kun. I see Takuma went to fetch you. Well come here. Come and see what I got for you." Rido spoke.

Kaname felt his heart had stopped beating.

An angel was standing in front of him. A tall teen, with milky white skin and slighty thin was staring at him through nervous unusual amethyst eyes. Beautiful eyes that were slightly covered by an equally unusual silver hair.

_"Beautiful.."_ it was the only thought running through his mind.

But... _oh no, _he was human! That meant...

"Meet Kiryu Zero, your new personal slave."

_Oh no.._

...

..

_.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Uff, so here is the first chapter !_

_How do you feel about it ? Is it too bad ? _

_Please review !_


	2. How the Minion met the Lord

Hello!

This chapter is a bit boring, but it is needed. I promise in the next one there will be much more interaction between those two ^^

Here is my reply to who reviewed but I didn't have any e-mail to reply to, so here are your answers ! Don't think I forgot about you =3

_**Senpai_Lau**__ : I'm happy you sound so excited about my story xD _

_And yes, I already had in mind to rate this story "M", because I think I will be able to portray their feelings better in such an intimate situation ^^. But I will take some time until I actually get there, I still have to write it. I don't want it to be just smut in this story. Thanks for the support !_

I'm sorry for the delay, but I had some problems with my computer (he had a temper tantrum -_-) so I didn't write when I was supposed to, and, after writing I it sent to Fini so you won't read it with any errors ^^

Special thanks for Finicia for agreeing to beta this :)

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2:**

_How the Minion met the Lord_

A dim light was hanging from the ceiling in a small room, where the only sound heard was the heavy breathing and occasional sob from its only occupant.

Kyriu Zero was sitting on his bed, with his knees touching his chest and he wascrying. Crying because he didn't know what would become of him from that point onwards.

His life started crumbling when his parents were murdered. It was such a surprise, he didn't know why they had been killed, but when he found who, or rather, what had done it he completely forgot the reason why. All he felt was anger. His parents used to be vampire-hunters, actually all of his family had been so, they were one of the most famous hunter family, but they quitted out of respect and the wish to maintain the new found and utopian peace between vampires and humans. But then...

He and his twin brother, Ichiru, came home from school and were faced by the most gruesome and horrifying scene that they hadn't ever imagined they would ever see. Their parents were just there, laying on the floor with those blank and unseeing eyes, blood pooling around them and bodies completely ravaged. It seemed they had been attacked by a savage beast. And soon they found that it had been, Hio Shizuka so was her name, and they had the displeasure of finding their parents while she was still there, enjoying her revenge. She merely looked at them, with eyes that seemed as dead as of those of their parents, and spoke to them with sadness and cruelty mingled together in her silky voice:

"An eye for an eye..." - Zero and Ichiru's blood froze on their veins as they looked at her.

"Don't look like that, it could've been quite worse, making them feel the way they made me feel."

Unfortunately the second sentence wasn't really recorded into their minds as the first was, and maybe this little fact changed their lives.

After their parent's death and meeting with Shizuka, they lived mad at the world. Life shouldn't be like this, not now, when they were supposed to be in peace! But it happened and they moved to a conflicted house under the custody of their old Master, Toga Yagari.

Yagari was a good man, but he had lived through much loosing his wife and his eye for his work and with the peace agreement, he lost everything he had: his job. He cared for the twins, he had known them ever since they were pulling each other's blankets on their crib and had what could be called paternal feeling over them, but the boys didn't help his mental situation. He started drinking. A lot. He drank and he didn't work, forcing the twins to work to pay the bills. Ichiru and Zero didn't hate him, they constantly tried to help him, but each and every time they did so, he became violent. So much that one day, a neighbor heard him and called the police. Long story short, he was taken to a rehab clinic and the twins were given a week to find someone to take care of them otherwise they would be sent to an orphanage. They tried everyone they knew, but didn't have much luck. Actually, they had no luck at all. Their desperate pleas were heard by the wrong people. Vampires heard them. Vampire dealers, but not drug dealers, they were human traffic dealers.

And so they found themselves locked in an abandoned building along with another dozen of human orphans and some ex-humans, who were kept alive by the dealer's blood. They learned things they never thought they would and the actual term isn't "learned", it is "trained" just like animals. Humiliated daily, they lost the capacity of feeling ashamed by their own actions and behavior. They even felt they had lost their identities. They weren't persons, they were things. Being kept and trained until some powerful vampire allowed the traffic again.

And that day came when the Kurans were killed.

Only the most important facts were transited to the slaves, for that was what they were now, so they only knew that a vampire had allowed that they now could be sold like things. Why it happened they didn't know and probably they didn't even want to. The twins were handling things quite well actually, as long as they did everything they were told and didn't get into any confusions, they were left alone. But nothing lasts forever.

Ichiru was bought.

Bought!

Even worse, by _her_. By the same monster that had destroyed their lives.

Ichiru had been bought by none other than Hio Shizuka.

Days, weeks and months passed, but he didn't even realize it. All he did was cry and pray in his room for his brother, wishing with everything he had that he wasn't suffering. He couldn't even bear the thought of his fragile brother on that woman's hand. Don't get him wrong, his brother _was_ strong, but in his heart and will, and not his body.

So there he was again, crying in is room. But now it wasn't just for his brother, but also for himself. What would happen to him? It had always been hard for him to deal with those vampires, more than the others as he had been born and raised in a hunter's family, but now this... It would be just too much for him, he knew it would! Oh, and what about Ichiru? He had always entertained the hope that they would reunite, but it would be impossible now!

_"Why? Why? WHY!?"_ Zero cried tears of despair and anger, but grew quite when he heard an incessant knocking on his locked door. He was supposed to be changing, not crying.

"Hey kid! Are you going to take all day in there?"

Zero quickly dried his tears and scrambled out of his bed.

"Yes? I'm sorry; I'm still getting ready..."

"Hurry up then! The driver will arrive shortly. I want you by the door ready and presentable in 10 minutes! You heard that you little worthless worm?

"Y-yes sir, my lord! I'll be down right away, sir!

"Good."- with that the vampire turned and left, leaving Zero in a frenzy to get ready in time.

True to his words, Zero was by the door in less than 10 minutes, dressed casually but very attractively in a pair of dark denim jeans and a simple V neck t-shirt. A purple one, so it matched his unusual eyes.

He was standing at the door, with the dealer slightly behind him and two other vampires so they didn't catch any sunlight. For a moment Zero indulged himself in a little fantasy, his lips forming a wicked smirk , as he imagine himself running outside forcing the vampires to run after him and get burned in the process. He was awaken from his oh-so-pleasant fantasy by the dealer that was almost literally barking orders at him, reminding him on how he should behave and all of the blah blah blah he had been hearing for God knows how long.

Thankfully he stopped talking when a car appeared. But as it approached...

"_A limo? Who in the world..."_

The limo stopped in front of the door, and the driver stepped out, walking towards them.

All the while he had been staring at Zero, and with an approving nod he shoved a paper into the dealers hand and motioned for Zero to follow him to the car.

The dealer happily received what seemed to be a check, and yelled out to Zero:

"Go boy! And you better never put your feet in here again. Just do like your brother, please your master." -and with that, all three vampires turned and slammed the door on them.

And so did Zero. He turned and as he walked over to the limo, never did the thought of even glancing back cross his mind. He was closing one chapter of his life and walking towards another. Towards his official life as a slave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//\\~~~

_"Meet Kiryu Zero, your new personal slave."_

Those words barely registered themselves on his mind.

First, he was stunned that he had been bought by Kuran Rido, the one that had truly destroyed his and many others lives. The new vampire leader.

But then, he saw his true Master, and _oh God..._ He never thought that he would ever think like this about another man but..he just couldn't help himself. He was _stunning_, to say the least.

That perfect face, staring shocked at him with wide chocolate eyes. _Chocolate? No, mahogany..._

He was completely frozen. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"So, what do you think Kaname? He is beautiful, is he not?" - asked Rido, with an unsuppressed lust in his voice.

"Yes. Beautiful…"- Kaname was just as hypnotized.

It seemed rather silly for anyone who watched. Zero and Kaname were just standing there gawking at each other.

"Stop with that, you two. Kaname, take him to your room. I have some business to attend to. Now go! "- suddenly Rido's tone changed drastically. It seemed he didn't like the mutual attraction.

"Yes, uncle. We are going right now."

"Come, _Zero_…"-said Kaname, testing Zero's name on his tongue, and he liked it. Very much.

And so did Zero. He shivered from head to toe and a small flame ignited inside him, threatening to engulf him.

"Of course, _my lord_."- he replied with the same tone and was Kaname's turn to shiver.

Suddenly, Kaname realized that he _was_ Zero's master. He was bought for him. He could do anything he wanted to him and he wouldn't complain, couldn't. But unlike the other vampires, he didn't like that thought.

He motioned for Zero to follow him and led him through the halls until they reached his room.

He had barely put a foot on the room, and automatically remembered the first rule.

_Please your master..._

And so he tried to…

"M-my lord...- he said while removing his shirt. - .. how do you wan-want me ?

_Fin_

_How about this one? :) _


	3. What could he possibly be thinking ?

_Boa noite , everybody ! ^^_

_Thanks you so very much for all your reviews, it really gets me going xD_

_I know I was mean finishing the last chapter like that, but I think it will be better like this. And the chapter would be huge if I didn't -_-_

_So here is the third chapter! Whoot \o/_

**Chapter 3:**

~ _What could he possibly be thinking ?_ ~

_"M-my lord...- he said while removing his shirt. - .. How do you wan-want me ? _

"Wha-what?" - Kaname stared at Zero incredulously, his mind not catching up to the fact that Zero was offering himself.

"Uhh... How do you want me, my lord? - Zero replied was holding his shirt, confused at Kaname's reaction.

_Oh... _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ooh!!_

"Zero, I don't want you in any way."

The silver haired beauty gasped and felt his heart constricting in fear.

_Kaname didn't want him. His master didn't want him! Oh Lord, what would he do?_

He was freaking out. His eyes widened and he gripped his shirt close to his chest, as if to hide behind it but he wouldn't put it back without any permission.

_Oh great. That had come out just great! Couldn't he be a little more stupid!?_

Once he realized what Zero might have understood from his words, he hurried to make his point known:

"I didn't mean it like that Zero. I just… I... I don't require any..uhh.. favors from you. Not like that." He breathed out heavily once he was finally able to finish his sentence but when he truly took in Zero's appearance, a certain part of his anatomy was making itself known.

_Fuck! _- He cursed. - _Please, don't notice! Please don't notice!_

Now it was Kaname's turn to freak out as he desperately tried to hide his obvious erection. What would Zero think of him? He had just told him he didn't want him that way, which was a lie, and he got hard just by looking at him.. _His skin, so white ...so perfect. Oh dear, his nipples are getting hard! And his eyes! Don't look like that! Holy fuck, he's shaking__ now !_

The vampire prince was practically hyperventilating. How could Zero look so damn fuckable? He was going to loose it! He had to change the topic, quickly.

Clearing his throat, Kaname turned and walked over to the closet and opened a couple of drawers.

"Zero, these are yours. There are some shirts of mine here, but that doesn't matter, you can put your clothes over them. "

"Oh, thank you, my lord, but that isn't needed. I have brought no clothes with me..."

"None?" - Kaname asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I haven't."- Zero replied, smiling despite himself by Kaname utter cuteness.

"Oh, alright then. We will go shopping later then."

"M-my lord! Such thing isn't it needed! Spending your money with -"

"Hush Zero." - As if it was magic, Zero immediately closed his mouth.

"I want to buy you some clothes, so I will."

"If it that is your will, my lord." - Zero felt his cheeks heating up and he knew that he was blushing.

_Oh hell, he's blushing now!_

"Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you put your shirt back on?"

"May I, my lord?"

"But of course! What a silly question."

Zero eyes widened even further as he heard what Kaname had said.

_Oh God, his master wasn't pleased! He was going to be punished!_

"My master, please forgive me! I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to..."

"Zero? Zero! There's no problem! Just please, put your shirt back on." - Kaname reassured him with a soft tone.

Zero did so, still trembling but couldn't stop the soft relieved sigh that left his lips.

For now Kaname's erection was completely gone and forgotten. He was deep in thought and not even Zero's body language was affecting him.

He was completely shocked by his slave's reaction. And that's when it all finally and truly dawned on him. _His slave. Zero was his slave. His to touch, his to order, his to... everything._

Kaname found himself disgusted with his self. How could he been thinking like that now, when just some moments before he was completely disgusted with the idea of owning a person as one owns an object?

How could he have become a horny teenager just by seeing nothing but a scared look on a pretty face and a naked chest ? He never once thought of how Zero was feeling: terrified,obviously. That was clear just by the way he reacted when he told Zero he had asked a silly question. He thought he was going to be beaten for that... What had this boy been through already? He probably shouldn't even know..

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kaname woke up from his thinking and turned to Zero and said still with the soft tone, that someone uses when speaking to a scared child:

"Zero, relax. They are my friends. There's no need to be worried. You can sit on the bed. Go on."

"Yes, my lord."- Zero replied with his head down, and did as he was told.

The brunette sighed at Zero's actions. At least he didn't need to worry about who was behind the door. He could tell who they were...

"Nii-sama? Can we come in?"- asked a sweet female voice.

"If you're busy we'll talk over dinner..."- spoke another voice, this one male.

"It's okay."-said Kaname, looking at Zero.-"You can come in."

Zero held his breath as the door opened. Kaname had told him they were friends, but still… They were _his_ friends. Vampires…Noble vampires.

A petite brunette girl, who actually looked quite alike to Kaname, came in first. _Oh, thats right. She's his sister…_-remembered Zero, for the girl had called him brother.

"Aah, Yuki. Is it time for dinner already?" Kaname asked with a smile on his lips and such tenderness in his eyes that made Zero feel jealous.

_Stupid! What are you thinking? You're just a human slave…_

The girl, Yuki it seemed, hugged Kaname by the waist and smiled up at him.

"Yup! Aren't you going to introduce us, nii-san?- she asked with a sly tone and a quick wink to Kaname. Kaname kind of glared at her. He knew Zero wasn't comfortable…

"Yes, Kana-chan!"- said an overly happy voice. Zero recognized it was the other voice he had heard when they were still behind the door. "Introduce us. Let's all be friends!"

A tall and handsome blond teen came from the door with a huge grin plastered on his pretty face.

_He's a vampire? - _Zero asked himself. He certainly never imagined a vampire like that.

Kaname sighed, but was actually happy Takuma had showed up. Only he could break the ice.

"Zero, come here, please." - Kaname asked, keeping in mind to never sound to authoritarian.

Immediately Zero stood up and stood slightly behind Kaname.

"Well, this girlhere is Yuki, my little sister. Yuki, this is Zero."

"Oh, hello! Nice to meet you! How are you? You're really pretty! - Yuki jumbled all the sentences together and spoke so fast and excitedly that Zero had a hard time trying to understand her so he could answer her.

"Good evening, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. I-I am feeling well, thank you. And, thank you for the compliment, my lady. - Zero finished bowing and blushing.

"It is true Zero. Don't feel ashamed."- Kaname smiled at Zero.

Zero blushed even harder, and Yuki started giggling at Zero and Kaname's interaction.

"Hey, what about me?" - asked the blond, faking annoyance.

Kaname sighed, again. But still, he was thankful his friend was there.

"This is Takuma, by childhood friend. Don't mind him; he's always cheerful like that."

"Good evening, Zero-kun! - Takuma reached and shook Zero's hand vigorously.

"I hope we'll get along well! I'll lend you tons of manga! Would you like that?"- He still hadn't stopped grinning.

"Oh sir, that isn't necessary…"

"Sir? No, no, no! Call me Takuma!"

"Takuma-sama?"

"Oh well, its better…"

"Hey, then call me Yuki-chan, Zero-kun! "

"If that's what you wish,Yuki-chan."

"It is! Well, Taku and I will be going. We'll see each other at dinner. See ya"

"Bye bye"- waved Takuma, and they left, but not before looking back at him with meaningful looks.

Kaname could only smile as they left the room and was extremely pleased as he saw Zero was smiling shyly as well.

That was when Kaname made a decision. He didn't care what the other vampires will think of him. But he would never, never, let anyone hurt Zero. Not even his self. He was going to help him…yes, help him. Thankfully, judging by the look Yuki and Takuma shot him just before they left, he wasn't alone on this.

"Zero, come here. Let's sit on the bed."

"B-but, my lord. Shouldn't you go and have dinner?"

"Me? Both of us are going. You will dine with us."

Zero cheeks turned into a pretty shade of pink and he nodded.

"If that's your wish, my lord."

"It is. And I want something else from you after all. But let's sit."

Zero's heart was beating erratically as they sat on the bed.

"What is it you want for me, my lord?"

Kaname took a deep breath, and spoke:

"Don't act like that, please."

"Like what?"

"Like you're a thing. That you have to do everything I want, that if you don't please me you'll be punished."

"But...-"

"But nothing! I will not treat you like! You're a person, Zero…"

Zero couldn't believe his ears. Kaname couldn't be…He couldn't be telling him that..

"Let's start again, shall we?"

With wide eyes and a expression of pure disbelief, Zero still managed to ask:

"Start what?

"Our introduction, what else?"

Zero's eyes were shining with suppressed tears, and with his heart swelling in nothing but happiness he nodded, a shy smile forming in his lips.

Kaname smiled as well, as he saw the clear emotion in Zero's eyes.

"I'm glad. Very well, let's start."

"Yes, my lord."

Kaname sighed, _this might take some time_.

Kaneme extended his arm and gave out his hand.

"I'm Kuran Kaname. What's your name?"

Zero was feeling a bit stupid, but still replied. How could he not?

"Kiryu Zero. I'll be your…-"

"My friend."

Zero gasped and stared at Kaname. His eyes widened and his mouth formed an "o".

"You, Zero, will be my friend. Don't you want that?"

And he could do nothing to stop that single tear that ran down his face, and he smiled. A true, happy smile that made his dull amethyst eyes suddenly became so bright and alive.

"I do... I do."

_Than k you, Kaname..._

_fim_

_Zohmygod ! 3 chapters in one week ! ^^ _

_Please review, I appreciate it, even if you want to tell me you're not liking it. It's important so I can try to improve this._

_Thank you all for the support !_


	4. AN: Discontinued?

Hello guys, it has been such a long time! (:

I'm terribly sorry that I haven't written anything for so long, but this was probably the worst year of my short life and I just couldn't find it in me to write again.

But thankfully things are getting much better and I have so much to make up to.

I'm sure you've read "Discontinued ?" in the summary, right ?

The thing is, I have been reading a bit throughout the year to distract myself, and so many fics about master/slave relantionship showed up that I feel that this story has no point anymore.. But that's why I'm posting this: do you want me to continue or not ?

And if you do, do you prefer a short and somewhat sweet fic ? Or a longer with more angst and a thicker plot ?

Please, tell me what you think..

I also want you to know that I'm going to write a small VK fanfiction in a new universe. It will have the posibility to be much more developed, but I want to keep it simply for now.

Oh, about the requests, it doesn't have to be VK. I'm listen to your requests, I will only refuse the ones I don't know obviously.

I hope to hear from you soon, and again, I'm so sorry...

Best wishes,

~Qualyn


End file.
